


In The Darkness Of Light

by orphan_account



Series: Slenderverse And Creepypasta [14]
Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 08:40:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4053712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only thing that was real now was IT, And it was looking straight into his very soul, like even just with his watchful stare it would tear him to bits and pieces. </p><p> But Alex was there, too, behind him, running with his camera in hand, flashlight guiding his way. "Don't," Jay wanted to scream. He didn't want Alex to get hurt or do something rash. He cared too much for that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Darkness Of Light

Authors Note: Jaylex is my jam   
Did you get the joke  
JAM  
Kick my trash ass

~

Alex Kralie was normal. Well, abnormally normal; or something like that. He was a college student at the time, before all hell broke loose and nothing would ever be the same in their little world once again. But what was it all for? 

He thought about that a lot.

He had met Jay probably when he was a kid. He didn't really remember through, because he moved when he was seven or eight to a different school and was no longer able to see him anymore. So even though he was sad, and maybe even a little depressed, he got through it and ended up forgetting that Jay had even existed.

That was until freshman year of college. Jay had moved and was going to a school that was in the neighborhood, but he was super excited about that. Time to make new friends and get re-situated. Time to forget his shitty high school days and start new.

At least it started that way.

On his first day, he sat quietly in the back of the room. He sat alone, having not know anyone from that town- that was until Alex came in.

Alex was late- as he usually was. Even Jay could remember when seven year old Alex came late to school, having slept in because his parents didn't wake him up.

And Jay knew his face almost instantly, like a chemical reaction that had been in his body for years. 'Is that Alex?' His mind asked. He remembered his dark hair, and the eyes like ice. And the way that when he apologized, he put an arm around his head to nervously scratch his hair- yeah, that was definitely Alex.

And he must have known too, because he smiled a bit and took a seat right next to Jay. They stared at each other for a moment before laughing to themselves.

"You, a film student? I thought you wanted to be a pirate." Alex snickered, setting his bag on the ground next to him.

"And Alex Kralie, who wanted to be the best adventurer there ever was is also now a film student."

And that's when that started.

And then, Alex introduced him into some people.

Tim and Brian. Best friends, it seemed, because they were hardly ever away from each other. Two peas in a pod, pretty much inseparable. They would hang around Alex and share witty jokes, (even though Tim seemed to have a permanent scowl on his face) and at lunch when he was introduced Jay felt like the fourth wheel. He was surprised at how much Alex changed, but he knew it was only normal. 

And he was okay with that.

But Alex worked hard to make sure that he didn't feel like he didn't belong in their little group of friends. He introduced him to Jessica and Amy, two roommates at the campus, and even Amy's best friend Sarah. So it was like a bigger group of friends, now, where everyone was involved.

And Jay felt like he finally had a home.

But sometimes hanging out with everyone wasn't enough for Jay. He liked them all, honestly, but wanted to have alone time with Alex. I mean, they had been best friends since they were kids.

And Alex complied.

Jay would drive over to Alex's house and they would watch movies, do homework together, and even watch shitty YouTube videos. (Alex loved Smosh and introduced Jay into it.)

And that was that for a while, and everything was okay.

And then second term came around. School was almost over. (For the year, anyway.) and the teacher had a summer assignment for the students. 

"Full length film!?" Someone in the class called. "Like, over summer vacation!?"

Yeah. A full length film. The teacher stated it had to be at least an hour long, have good audio and visual, and have more than three characters and a good plot. They were allowed to come to the school anytime during the summer and sign out equipment, as well as film on empty campus spaces.

"I totally got an idea. I've been drafting it for like, a few months."

"Lay it on me, Kralie."

"Marble Hornets. It's gonna be so awesome."

"That is the dumbest name ever," Jay chuckled. "Please tell me you're not serious."

"I'm SO serious," Alex said, getting into his state of mind where he would probably explain everything in extreme unneeded detail and then ask what Jay (who was usually half asleep by the time he finished) thought about it.

So Alex had brought Jay over to his house on the last day of school to tell him about his idea. "Some, this guy is coming back to his hometown after a lot of years, right? And he meets his old friends and his old like...girlfriend or whatever. And he decides do go back to her in the end. Like a comedy, romance kind of thing."

And Jay listened. 

"Okay. What drugs are you on?" He asked when Alex had finished, and fell onto his couch. 

"Life."

What an idiot.

And then You know the deal. Marble Hornets started filming. Alex and Jay went location scouting every day for a while, looking around for good outdoor areas or campus empty spaces. Rosswood was a big place, so they had plenty of places to film, especially with the train tracks that went straight through the middle of it. It made it serene. 

And then Alex started to act up.

He would call Jay in the middle of the night, three am or so. Complain someone was outside, right outside in the woods that were visible from his house. Alex smoked weed sometimes, to into his "thinking state of mind", so Jay usually just thought that he was just high. But Alex kept calling him, drawing mediocre drawings of someone in a suit with no face. Jay thought he was going crazy.

But then things really got bad. When they started filming, Alex would freak out on the entire cast and crew, including Jay himself.

"Alex," Jay began. "I think I'm coming back to yours tonight, to make sure you're gonna be okay."

"I don't need you to."

"It wasn't a question."

And even though Alex looked throughly pissed, Jay could see behind that. He looked concerned.

"Fine. I'm tired though so I might just go to sleep when we get there."

The sun was going down at Rosswood, and Alex was just getting all the cameras and equipment into the car. He glanced back into the darkening forest park before getting into the car with Jay.

He didn't want to involve anyone, he truly didn't. He wanted the burden to be on him and himself alone.

"Just- don't open the doors for anyone, okay?" Alex warned as they stepped into the house. "I'm serious."

"I know Alex," Jay frowned at him, setting his bag on the shabby couch he was sure he'd be sleeping in tonight. 

And that was it. Alex retreated to his room, and didn't make a sound.

Jay was throughly confused. Everything seemed fine here, there were no business men around and all the doors and windows were locked, Jay even checked for himself. There wasn't much to do now except watch some TV and maybe screw around on his laptop.

He took his bag out and slid his thin laptop from it. He pulled out the charger and walked a few feet to the wall and plugged it in, and then into his computer. He plopped down on the couch with a sigh, and watched as his computer went to his Naruto themed background (it was all the rage in 2006 and 7 mind you) and then to his browser. He already had a few pages open. One YouTube, and one Google.

So he decided to screw around for a while. He found a website to watch movies on for free, and decided to look through those until he found one he liked. He decided on some stupid looking horror movie, and plugged in his headphones and tried to find a comfortable way to lay on the couch.

And it was fine for a while.

Halfway through the movie, Jay felt something; A vibration in the ground, like something fell down and hit the floor with a loud bang. He had his headphones on and didn't notice the noise, but he felt it.

He unplugged one earphone and listened for a moment. "Alex?"

There was no response. Jay took out his other earphone and paused the movie, setting his laptop down on the other end of the couch to investigate. He was here to make sure nothing really was going on with Alex, after all, so he couldn't just not investigate something, right?

Jay knocked on Alex's door. "Hey Alex, you alright?"

He heard some sort of scrambling. 

The door flung open and Alex appeared, looking like he had just seen a ghost. He looked pale.

"Ale-"

Alex came out of the door and closed it quickly behind him. He held the door knob with white knuckles and leaned against the door, Jay taken aback. "Uh, is something wrong?"

"I-I saw someone right next to my window."

"Alex, open the door."

"No. You can't go in there, he's seriously right-"

Jay didn't even wait for Alex to say anymore. He was honestly tired of Alex thinking someone was there- and if he was, in fact correct that someone WAS stalking him or something, he wanted it to stop. He was becoming just a big ball of paranoia and anger, taking it out on other people, and Jay was honestly so sick of it.

He unlocked the front door. He stepped out into the patio. He walked down the stairs with an angry expression and walked around the house.

"Jay, stop!"

Alex had grabbed a camera. He was following him.

Jay didn't, though, because he was curiously angry; who was there? If anyone was there? And why were they stalking Alex of all people? He was just a film student right?

And Jay kept walking. He walked around the house, quickly, hoping to catch them if they were still there. And when he reached Alex's window-

Oh.

Is that a tree?

Jay had rubbed his eyes. He didn't know Alex had a tree outside his window-

It turned its head.

Pale face. No face. It looked like it was wearing an empty mask. 

But he felt it, it's eyes were on him, he could see and it was watching him-

"Jay!" Alex yelled, sprinting across the yard.

Was Alex speaking?

Time seemed to slow down. He couldn't breathe. He felt like he was underwater. The only thing that was real now was IT, And it was looking straight into his very soul, like even just with his watchful stare it would tear him to bits and pieces. 

But Alex was there, too, behind him, running with his camera in hand, flashlight guiding his way. "Don't," Jay wanted to scream. He didn't want Alex to get hurt or do something rash. He cared too much for that.

And Jay realized that Alex wasn't lying all that time. There really was something there, something following him. And he felt like an idiot for not believing whole heartedly, because Alex didn't lie. He didn't just become so incredibly distant and angry and frustrated for no reason at all. That wasn't the Alex Richard Kralie he knew and loved with all of his being.

And he hoped it never would be.

And what was like being underwater and suffocating, was suddenly terror. What was thing? What did it want?

But he didn't have time to think, Alex had pushed him so damn hard in the back that he started running instantly. Alex was running back behind him, too the thing tilting his head in something that looked like confusion. 

When they got through the door, Rocky was crying. She was cowering in the corner of the room because maybe she felt it too, that thing outside watching in like nobody's business. 

Alex had slammed the door shut and locked it, putting all the blinds he could down so that it was harder to look in. Jay was just panting, hands on his knees, his throat tight with terrified emotions. He looked back at Alex, who put a hand on Jays shoulder. "A-are you okay?"

"Thanks to you,"

"I'm sorry. I didn't want anyone involved."

"Involved?" Jay muttered, smiling a bit. "Involved in what, exactly? What was that?"

XoXoXo

And now Jay sat there, his mind blank as the camera fell to the side. His bloodied hands gripped his stomach, where the gunshot had pierced him. He drew a sharp inhale and wished he didn't, because it just made it hurt all the worse. He tried to shut his eyes, he tried to think of something to stop the pain until maybe Tim found him, or even better, until it all just ended.

But he didn't want to die.

He had suffered five or so years of this- ever since he asked for the tapes a few years later from Alex. He should have listened, he should have burned them. He shouldn't have gotten anyone else involved, he shouldn't have gotten Tim involved. And everyday he wished he would have just let it be. Maybe then Alex wouldn't have to be outside the door, gun in hand, and maybe the operator wouldn't be above him with its large long hand outstretched in a motion for him to just give up already. Maybe he wouldn't have needed to suffer- and for what? If He was just going to die anyway, then what was it all for?

He heard the camera shut off.

The thing he felt so safe behind- safer than a million police officers or guard dogs- was off. He tried to reach over to it, maybe record his last few moments so that people will know-

But then he thought, maybe that was the thing that got him into this mess in the first place.

Jay didn't want to die, though, and he tried to stumble up but just ended up falling. He inhaled water. He felt his lungs swell up with it.

He tried to swim to the surface but fell down a hill. And once he fell down, he tried to catch his breath, and cough up water, but just got another inhale of it. And it happened again, except he was at Rosswood, the red tower, Benedict hall, back in water, and the Gazebo- and he was teleporting, it seemed, all across the places he had visited. All the places Marble Hornets was going to be filmed. 

But then it stopped, and he could breathe for a moment.

The wound in his gut was painful- it hurt so much, that Jay wished he was dead now. The pain was unbearable- but then he remembered something he taught himself through all of this, all of those years of shit.

You can control pain.

He did, or tried. He never had to deal with a gunshot wound before. But he focused on the sound of silence to ignore the pain, as it worked somewhat. It didn't hurt as much, but it was still present. But it was better.

And then, a pon looking around, he noticed where he was- it was Alex's old house. He was in Alex's house.

And he looked around from the bloody wet floor, and noticed that Alex was standing above him, gun in hand and pointed down. The thing was there, too, because it's hand was outstretched once again and he was looking down with no eyes at Jay- and it stood almost directly behind Alex. But there was something wrong, wronger than the entire situation that Jay didn't recognize before. Alex looked defeated. He looked angry and sad and tired with bags under his eyes. He looked broken. He was like an empty shell of someone he used to know before, just a shell for the use of whatever that fucking thing that ruined their lives was. 

And he didn't hate Alex for it, either.

Jay had come to the conclusion, laying on Alex's floor that that wasn't Alex- or the actions of him anyway. He was doing what Jay was doing, too, and that was trying to survive. He only hated it, the thing that ruined all their lives. Brian, Tim, Seth, Jessica, Amy and all of them- dead or broken. And it was all its fault.

But before the gunshot rang through the house, Jay had murmured one thing. "I love you." And it seemed like a piece of Alex came through the cracks, to. "I know Jaybird" He whispered. "I love you too."


End file.
